Pepe Lima
Pepe Lima is a young exotic dancer who performs at the Rumba dance hall. She targets Michiko Malandro and Hana "Hatchin" Morenos for their I.D.s so Pepe and her younger sister Lulu can travel to São Paraíso. History Early Life Before Pepe became a professional exotic dancer at the nightclub "Rumba", she and Lulu were the daughters of a upper class family and lived a life that Pepe described as "a fairytale" and the girls were treated "like princesses" until the sudden unknown death of her father, which left her family in debt. Not long after, she was kicked out along with Lulu, possibly by their mother, and they had to move to the favela where Pepe took up performing at Rumba's as means of supporting them both. She dreamed of traveling to Sao Paraíso to create a better life for herself and her sister, and in hopes of spitting all those who ever laughed at or looked down on her, especially her mafia "boyfriend" Rico. She was also physically abused by Rico, who kept nearly all of her earnings for himself, leaving Pepe and Lulu to steal and dine and dash to survive. Stray Cat Milky Way Pepe's first and last appearance is in episode 4, Stray Cat Milky Way. Pepe is performing on stage at the Rumba for an audience of men, and the loud music irritates Michiko, whom has been drinking a considerable amount. Angry and drunk, Michiko curses Pepe out from the bar and storms out of the lounge. Later in the night, stumbling drunken out of a bathroom, Michiko runs into Pepe, who trips her and drops her purse on Michiko's head before leaving. Later, Pepe and her little sister Lulu dine and dash at the restaurant where Hatchin has a job. Pepe tells Hatchin she knew Hiroshi. After Hatchin relays this information to Michiko, Michiko takes Hatchin to Rumba to talk to Pepe. After her performance, Pepe tells her story to both Michiko and Hatchin then challenges Michiko to a drinking contest, saying that if she loses, she'll tell Michiko what she knows. Michiko wins the contest, but Pepe is too drunk to tell her anything. Angry, Michiko returns to her room where Lulu dashes out from under the bed, clutching Michiko's bag. She brings it back to Pepe's room, but after searching it, regretfully tells her sister there are no I.D.s in the bag. Desperate for a way to get them both out and unable to afford more than one fake I.D., Pepe takes Lulu to rob her boss. The plan goes off without a hitch, but Pepe forgets the picture she was going to use for Lulu's fake I.D. Lulu goes back to get it and when she starts to take a long time, Pepe, worried that something happened to her, goes to Michiko for help. Michiko refuses and Pepe decides she has no choice but to surrender the money and confess, believing that Lulu was just captured and would get her back by returning the money to Rico (unaware that Rico ordered for both sisters to be killed). Death Pepe takes a taxi to Rico's place until she is cornered by three of Rico's children henchmen. The driver whispers something to Pepe, most likely asking her to get off the car so he can escape and Pepe, realizing she can't escape her fate, gets off the taxi and solemnly walks up to the children with her head high. The boys shoot her before the scene goes black. Personality On the surface, Pepe seems very blase, even proud of her work. She gives off much of the same attitude as Michiko, not caring what anyone else thinks and doing what she wants. Years of living in the favela made her cold and ruthless as seen when tried to run over Michiko after the latter made fun of Pepe's performance at the nightclub and only shows her soft side around Lulu. She is also bossy and when things go wrong she refuses to accept any blame for her actions. Pepe is quite desperate to get out of her current situation and will do anything to obtain fake I.D.s for her and Lulu, whom she refuses to leave behind. She shows staunch loyalty to her younger sister and always strives to take care of her. Pepe can be quite cunning, challenging Michiko to a drinking contest to allow Lulu to sneak into their room and steal Michiko's things, dashing out of a restaurant to avoid paying, or planning the robbery against her boss, a gang leader. Trivia *She is the first character to be killed on-screen. Gallery EP4_Happy_Lulu.png|Pepe talks Hatchin into coming with Michiko to Rumba's so she can steal from them EP4_Pepe_and_Lulu's_former_life.png|Pepe and Lulu's family in happier times EP4 Pepe and Lulu's father dies.png|Pepe with Lulu at their father's funeral EP4 Pepe and Lulu are abandoned.png|Pepe and Lulu are abandoned soon after their father dies EP04_Lulu_in_Pepe's_room.png|Pepe talking to Lulu Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villain Category:Deceased